Sail Into My Heart
by HereGoesMyReputation
Summary: He exists now only in my memory, a memory that's been locked away for years. Well, it's time for my past to be unlocked; it's time to talk about the man who sailed into my heart and swam in my ocean of secrets...
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **He exists now only in my memory, a memory that's been locked away for years. Well, it's time for my past to be unlocked; it's time to talk about the man who sailed into my heart and swam in my ocean of secrets.

A/N: This story is based on the movie Titanic, so to any Titanic movie watchers, you may hear some familiar dialogue and such.

I do not own Kingdom Hearts and of course, the movie Titanic.

**Sail into my heart**

'_Well back the most legendary shipwreck of all, the Titanic has finally been discovered by a team of __experts after being on the ocean floor for 73 years. The team of experts from the __Massachusetts' Woods Hole Oceanographic Institute were led by Marine geologist, Robert Ballard.' _

"Isn't that the ship you went on Grandpa?" My great-granddaughter asked me, typical for a 10 year old to ask that.

"Yes Kairi, I did. Anymore stupid questions you want to ask?" I mumbled, Kairi's face screwed up as she ran into the kitchen, I could hear her sobbing and her mother, Aqua, calming her down.

Aqua walked in and stood in front of the TV, looking at me with a look of disappointment.

"Look, I know talking about the Titanic upsets you but don't take it out on Kairi, she hasn't done anything to deserve the moody remarks you give her. You know she's fascinated about it, come on, tell her about it, it might help you let go of the past" Aqua said quietly, she sat down next to me and looked at me with her piercing blue eyes.

"I don't _want_ to talk about it!" I snapped, I couldn't talk about the Titanic, not now...

Aqua stood up angrily, "Oh come on Roxas! Just let go, I don't blame you for not wanting to talk about it, but you might feel better after you let it go. Besides, your 87 years old, its better you tell your story now and live the rest of your years at peace with it. " Aqua said, frustration in her voice.

I sighed deeply, I knew she was right.

"Okay, your right, I guess it is time to put Titanic at peace... Bring Kairi in, I want to apologise" I croaked.

Aqua smiled at me, she disappeared into the kitchen and took Kairi in by the hand.

"I'm sorry Kairi for being moody, come on sit down, and I'll tell you about the Titanic, will that cheer you up?" I smiled; Kairi returned the smile and sat down next to me, creasing her polka-dot dress. Aqua sat down next to her, fidgeting to get comfortable on the leather sofa.

**10****th**** April 1912**

**Boarding Titanic**

The carriage started moving, the sound of the street died down as we headed through private roads until there was silence apart from the sound of the horseshoes bashing against the floor.

"Fix your collar boy! You look a mess, we're meant to be boarding the most luxurious ship in the world and you're not even dressed properly!" My father moaned "You disappoint me Roxas. You really do..." I sighed at my father as I fixed my collar. My father was always like this, I know he's embarrassed by me, the main reason he wants me to marry Naminé as quick as possible. Naminé was the only daughter of the Duke and Duchess of Cornwall, my father wants me to marry so I'd hopefully '_grow up'. _Pfft, like that's going to happen. My mother smiled at me as I caught her gaze, she was talking to my older brother Cloud. Cloud was soon to be married. I looked up at my father; my father was the manager of the local bank in South Hampton, the reason for his high standards, he would always. And then there was my mother, Elizabeth, the kindest person you could ever meet, and the most beautiful. She had blonde curly hair that fell to her shoulders, blue eyes that were as beautiful as a sunny day and pearly white teeth for a perfect smile. Everything about my mother is perfect, trust me. Perfect.

The carriage soon stopped to a halt and the door opened suddenly.

"Come on out Sir, it's truly breath-taking" Our driver smiled, my father got out of the carriage first, as usual, followed by my mother, Cloud, and of course, me.

"Well will you look at that..." My mother breathed fixing her hat; my father took my mothers hand and kissed it gently.

"I'm glad you like it" My father said, my mother linked arms with my father as we went up the stairs leading to our ship of Dreams. Cloud walked up gracefully, as I walked up by myself gazing at the large crowds of people waving goodbye to the crowds below.

As soon as I stepped into Titanic, the fresh smell of furniture and paint hit me, everything in this ship was new, nothing was slept in, and nothing had been used. My father was waiting for me beside the ticket master, he pointed towards me and gave him the tickets and nodded towards the direction of our room. I followed him, not really bothered about finding my room, I just wanted to look around, explore the ship and find out about the things that the newspapers claim to be amazing. At this point, the last thing I wanted to do was unpack all my things into my room.

"Ow, watch where you're going!" Someone hissed. I looked up suddenly to the most peculiar colour of hair and clothes lying on the floor.

"I'm s-so sorry, l-let me pick them up for you s-sir" I stuttered, picking up the clothes.

"No, don't worry about it, anyway, the names Axel" he smiled; he held out his hand kindly, I shook it firmly and smiled back.

"I'm Roxas, urm...I apologise for my rudeness but is your hair usually _that_ red?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't be offended.

"Yes, all natural, don't worry about it, it's good to be curious...I suppose..." Axel grinned.

"Roxas! What do you think you are doing?" My father snapped loudly, trying to keep his voice down.

"You should return to my family and I need to try and find mine..." Axel said worriedly.

"Yeah...but will I see you around?" I asked curiously, Axel smiled.

"Depends if you're adventurous enough to go into third class, well I'll see you around,"

I smiled and waved as I ran back to my father.

"Where did you think you were going boy!" My father snapped angrily, he was unlocking the door to our room, once the door opened he pushed me inside. I looked at the room in shock, the room was perfect, the beds were clean and fresh, and the feeling of being the first to sleep on the sheets was amazing, everything was new!

"Who was that boy you were talking to Roxas?" My mother asked me suddenly, she put her hand on my shoulder and stared at me in the eyes.

"His name was Axel, he was extremely kind" I smiled.

"Is he in first class? Judging by the clothes in his suitcase it didn't look like it..." My mother murmured quietly, I looked at her strangely, it was unlikely for her to judge people by their clothing, and usually it would be me judging them and her telling me to not be unkind. Not the other way round...

"I thought you didn't judge people by their clothing Mother, you always told me it was rude." I replied, she looked at me angrily and slapped me across the face. I fell to the floor in pain.

"Don't you dare tell me what's rude and not! I am your mother, and you should start treating me like one! Now go and get changed, before the other cheek gets slapped!" She spat at me, I ran into my room as I grabbed my suitcase. After I slammed the door shut I fell to the floor in tears. This was nothing like my mother, she would always tell me that hitting was wrong and we should never do it. Now I know that the only thing that was wrong was her words.

"Roxas? It's me, Cloud, please let me in" my brother pleaded. I wiped the tears from my eyes and stood up shakily, opening the door with caution. Cloud walked in silently, and shut the door. He sat on my bed and told me to sit down too.

"Why was mother so angry?" I asked him quietly, Cloud looked at me disbelievingly.

"Why do you think Roxas? Mother's always been worried about us befriending boys and getting too close...Why do you think that is?" He asked me.

"So, she thinks I'm going to be a homo-sexual?" I whispered silently, Cloud nodded reluctantly, "I only met Axel once, I might not even meet him again...Why did she have to hit me over it?" I asked sadly. Cloud shook his head.

"I don't know Roxas, but it's probably best you don't meet him again. Or this whole situation won't work out well, for any of us..." Cloud warned me, "I'm going to get ready for Dinner now, its best you do the same Roxas" Cloud told me, I nodded and started unpacking my clothes into my wardrobe.

As I emptied my suitcase, I started to realise the furniture in my room, the wardrobe was decorated with intricate carvings, my bed had carvings of words from the Bible and the wood was smooth and polished. Despite today's drama, I think I'm going to have an interesting time...

**A/N: I really hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I apologise if I droned on a bit too much when they were boarding Titanic...anyway, please review, any advice on how to be a better writer will be appreciated. Well, keep reading XD**

**-HereGoesMyReputation**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed the first_ ever_ chapter of 'Sail into my Heart'. I really hope you enjoy this chapter too, as I enjoyed writing it very much ^.^

**Sail into my heart**

"Who's Axel?" Kairi asked me, her brown eyes looking up curiously.

"You'll find out in the story" I mumbled tiredly "if you'd let me tell it..." Aqua shot me a death glare. Ok, that was a bad move.

"Anyway, on with the story..." I started explaining, they had no idea that inside I was already crying from my sad memories...

**11****th**** April 1912**

**Our Second Meeting**

I decided to see Axel that day, despite my mother and father's worries of me being gay, Axel was the first friend I made aboard Titanic. I wasn't going to ignore him just because of some stupid thought, I'm not gay, and that's the end of it.

"Roxas?" my mother whispered, I looked up at her across the table, "You haven't touched your breakfast, is there something wrong with your eggs?" I looked at my poached eggs, the look of them made me sick.

"No mother, there's nothing wrong with them, I'm just not hungry" I replied quietly, my father looked at me and was about to give a lecture, but my mother waved her hand in the air, gesturing him not too. Silence evolved our private promenade deck, apart from the sound of the waves bashing against the body of the ship.

"Well isn't this breakfast delicious" Cloud smiled, desperately trying to start up a conversation.

"Yes, Yes" Everyone chorused, all except my father, who looked at me like I was an insect on his coat, or a rat running in the streets.

"Thank you for breakfast, may I go and get dressed now?" I asked, my father nodded reluctantly, I smiled and went into my bedroom. I sighed loudly and began to get undressed, I was thankful that my father was no longer staring at me; I was finally on my own.

"He's a homo-sexual Elizabeth, I know it! I can see the devil in his eyes. That boy is a failure!" My father shouted, I heard a plate break and more shouting.

"George! Stop this at once, who are we to say if he is a homosexual or not? It doesn't matter; because he's marrying Naminé isn't he? So stop this nonsense!" My mother snapped. I opened the door and peeped out to see my parents fighting on the promenade deck, I decided to make a run for it. I slammed the door and ran through the empty corridors; I was going to look for Axel, yes. He would listen to me.

As I came to the last floor, I knocked on every door, hoping that Axel would be the one answering. After knocking on dozens of doors, a red-haired woman answered the door.

"I apologise Miss, but I was looking for a young man named Axel?" I asked out of breath, she smiled warmly and called for Axel, he came to door dressed in the same type of clothes he was wearing yesterday. He was wearing a pair of black suspenders and a white long sleeved top.

He grinned widely when he saw me.

"Hey Roxas" Axel greeted me smiling; I returned the smile as we shook hands.

"Hi, I'm sorry to disturb you Axel, but I just needed to talk to you, may we talk on the boat deck?" I asked kindly but desperately.

"Urm..." He looked up to his mother, who smiled and nodded, Axel grinned "Yeah that's fine, c'mon, follow me" Axel led me through a number of corridors and up the stairs, trying to avoid bumping into people. I soon recognised the corridors of First class, and tried to not be seen by friends of my father. I knew I was going to be in trouble when I go back to our room, considering as I ran out of the room without permission.

"Actually Axel, could we go somewhere...more private?" I asked, keeping my voice low.

"Yeah sure Roxas, I'll take you to the 3rd class deck yeah?" He offered, raising his eyebrow, I think he knew why I wanted to go somewhere else. I nodded happily, knowing that as soon as I reached the deck I would be able to breath.

As we approached the deck, an aroma of fresh air and sea water filled my nostrils. This would be the first time I'd been outside since yesterday, when we only went outside for a couple of minutes. I looked over the barrier into the deep ocean below; dolphins swam below as an occasional glimpse of a few of them jumping in and out of the water.

"The dolphins look beautiful don't they?" Axel asked from behind me, I nodded enthusiastically as they kept on jumping.

"Don't know how they do it..." Axel mumbled quietly, not expecting me to hear.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused, Axel smiled, pleased that I heard.

"I mean, its strange how they swim in such cold oceans, even though the suns shining, it doesn't mean the waters any warmer. It's strange how they put up with it isn't it?" Axel explained, looking at me for an answer.

"Yes it is, but I find it wonderful how they put up with it" I smiled, "I fell into the sea once" Axel stared at me shocked, "I was going fishing with my father in a boat, we were going out to 'celebrate' my brother's engagement. I was reeling in a really big fish, but I fell in..." I sighed.

"The water must have been freezing!" Axel whispered quietly.

"Yeah it was, the water felt like knives all over my body." I sighed again," Anyway, I wanted to speak to you. What does the word homo-sexual mean to you Axel?" I asked him, I noticed how he didn't move at the word, or even look at me, he just looked... normal.

"It means nothing, homo-sexuals are just like us. They breath, they eat and they drink. They like men, what's wrong with that? Just because they can't have children doesn't mean that they're not the same." Axel frowned, "Why?"

I smiled, I knew Axel was right, there was nothing wrong with being a homo-sexual, but it doesn't mean I am one...

"No reason, no reason at all" I smiled at Axel, and grinned wider as he returned it warmly.

"Thanks Axel," I said gratefully.

"For what? He asked, Axel smiled at the dolphins once more.

"For being a good friend, and for being there when I needed you" I looked at him, I saw a twinkle in his eye when he smiled at me, a twinkle that meant more than friendship...

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I understand that it's short, and it's not worth a week or more of waiting for me to update! (Sorry I so useless!) Besides, SUMMER is here so no need to fear, quicker updates will be fast to appear! Anyway, please keep reading this story, and PLEASE REVIEW!

**-HereGoesMyReputation**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Don't worry guys, just a quickie. I hope you enjoy this chapter; however, I'd really appreciate some reviews. You can be as mean or as kind as you like, any review is appreciated. Anyway, please read and be awesome ;)

**Sail Into My Heart-Chapter 3**

**11****th**** April 1912**

I noticed a piece of paper that fell out of Axel's pocket; it slowly unravelled, only revealing a part of the content. Axel grabbed it and opened it fully, and I gasped with shock. It was a drawing of mountains in a misty sky, signed by Axel in the left hand corner.

"Axel..." I breathed, "This is amazing!" I touched the paper, as if I could feel the mountains.

"I always carry it round with me, it reminds me of my Grandpa, and he looked after me in Scotland when I and my mother managed to find him. He was the one who taught me how to sketch; he would always draw in his spare time." Axel explained.

"You should sell them" I smiled, I could feel his eyes on me after I said that.

"You think?" He asked, starting to fold his work up.

"Yes" I grinned as I looked around the sky, worried at the sight of the sun setting.

"I m-must go A-Axel, thank you for listening to me." I stuttered nervously, I knew I was going to be in great trouble with father. I know he would surely give me the cane, he would always beat me with it, especially if I go off without permission.

"See ya' later Roxas, when will I next see you?" Axel asked smiling.

"I don't know Axel, I don't know if I'll ever be able to see you again" I said sadly, I was about to walk off before Axel pulled me back by the shoulder.

"What do you mean? I thought you liked me, we were getting on great, right?" Axel frowned; I knew he'd do this. Why didn't I just lie in the first place so I wouldn't have to answer any questions? "I do like you Axel, you're a great friend, but my father, he..." I faded out, I couldn't explain to Axel about my father thinking I was a homo-sexual, I might scare him off before I even got to know him properly.

Axel laughed in disbelief, "Let me guess, he thinks you're a homo-sexual? He thinks I am?" He laughed again, but it was too fake for my liking. "Roxas, I think your nice, but if your too scared about being seen with me, then be my guest, go and be the rich, precious little mummy's boy who does everything by the book..." Axel hissed, I stared at him shocked, is that what he thought of me? I glared at him angrily.

"I don't always do everything by the book, just because I'm rich and have a presumptuous father who thinks he knows what's best for me that means I do what I'm always told? Well guess what Axel? You know _nothing_ about me!" I shouted angrily, my blood boiling as tears fell down my cheeks. I slumped to the floor, exhausted in trying to impress everyone about my life, but it wasn't easy. Axel sat down next to me, his belt clanged against the iron of the barrier.

"I'm sorry Roxas, life's hard I know, people always expect too much of you, but I know what will cheer you up." Axel smiled; I looked up at him, wiping away the tears. We were surprisingly close; I noticed the beautiful colour of his eyes, and the light freckles on his nose.

"What?" I asked, Axel grinned even wider.

"A 3rd class party, tomorrow night." He whispered, still grinning with excitement. I frowned.

"What about my father? If I go home, he'll be so angry..." I mumbled to myself, but due to the look on Axel's face, I knew he heard.

"Look, if you'll come to the party, you can sleep in my one of the spare beds okay? My mum wouldn't mind, and we have a bed going, our room mate never turned up. Do you want too?" Axel asked me, his eyebrows raised high. I hesitated, but nodded, I knew I'd be in big trouble, but my family meant nothing to me right now. It was just Axel and me.

"Good, then you're coming!" Axel grinned widely; he pulled me towards the body of the ship.

"W-What would I wear though Axel?" I asked, "I've got nothing to wear for bed!" Axel smiled at me.

"Roxas, you could borrow mine okay? Don't worry about it." Axel chuckled as I sighed.

I hesitated for moment as I eyed Axel up and down, he was too tall surely!

"Won't your clothes be bit too big?" I asked, Axel sighed with annoyance.

"They'll be fine okay! You can wear what you're wearing tomorrow okay?" Axel said "Your clothes are clean aren't they? Anyway, come on, let's go get some food, you can join me in third class" Axel smiled; I smiled back, knowing this was going to be fun.

**Back to Reality**

"I think we should go to bed, don't you?" Aqua said to Kairi, Kairi groaned with annoyance.

"But daddy isn't home yet!" Kairi whined, yawning widely. I yawned myself, I hate being old.

"I know, I know, but he's working overtime tonight. You'll see him in the morning" Aqua sighed, Kairi's dad was my grandson, Terra, he was the only son of my son, Roxel. Roxel and Terra were the ones who payed the bills, but Roxel at the age of 73 was working himself to death and was living alone next door.

"Night gramps" Aqua yawned, "Go kiss granddad goodnight". Kairi sleepily kissed me on the cheek and whispered goodnight.

"Goodnight you two, we'll carry on tomorrow, hm?" I said sleepily, rubbing my eyes. Kairi nodded, following Aqua as they headed up the creaky wooden steps.

"Hey" Aqua stopped on the stairs and turned towards me. "I'm really proud of you Roxas" Kairi smiled. I smiled back wearily, slowly getting up using my walking stick. I walked into my room turning on the light; the room contained a wardrobe full of memories and old clothes, a single bed and a small bookcase in the corner. I opened my wardrobe and reached down with effort to get a small, tatted box. I sat on my bed with the box, opening it up as dust blew up into my face.

I took out the documents, letters and pictures, only paying attention to a dirty piece of paper. I opened it up slowly, revealing the sketch of the misty mountains in Scotland that was drawn by Axel. A tear streamed down my cheek, followed by others that continuously fell.

**A/N:** This is a short chapter I know, but it's only because I made a _**stupid**_ mistake and I had to start all over again, anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed ;)

**-HereGoesMyReputation**

(


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I hope I didn't leave you waiting for too long; I've been trying to change this chapter to make it better as I made a mistake on the previous chapter, unfortunately affecting this one as well. Anyway, ENJOY! ^.^

"Morning Roxas" Aqua yawned, walking a tired but dressed Kairi down the stairs.

"Morning you two, where's Terra?" I ask Aqua, she sighs loudly.

"He came back at 2 and had to go back to work at 6 because he was on call. Roxas, the hours he's working are becoming ridiculous. He's exhausted and refuses to admit it." Aqua said, pushing Kairi towards the kitchen.

"Well, he's just like his father. A workaholic and they _both_ refuse to admit it." I explain, Aqua sighs again.

"I just hope he comes to his senses. Ever since he's become an officer he's hardly spent any time with us." Aqua explains, "Anyway, I'll just go and get my breakfast. You want any?" I shook my head, and fiddled with my walking stick absent-mindedly. Kairi walked in with a frosties cereal bar and sat comfortably on the sofa.

"Can you tell me a bit more of the story Grandpa?" Kairi asked her mouth full of food.

"Okay, but only a bit. And eat with your mouth closed Kairi." I told her, she nodded as she finished off her bar.

**12****th**** April 1912**

Waking up in a different room was a strange experience, I was confused for the first five minutes, but I soon realised where I was. I was in Axel's room; he kindly offered me a bed and managed to calm me down and not worry about my parents. They were going to be really angry though, I had been away from my parents for a full day, but they wouldn't be worried. Just ashamed and embarrassed about not being able to control me, anyway, I don't care. They deserve to be embarrassed; my father barely deserves to be respected when he treats everyone else like little rats scurrying by his feet.

"Morning" The woman opposite me said, I sat up suddenly, banging my head on the top bunk. She chuckled at my pain but came over and patted my head.

"Are you Axel's mother?" I asked, she smiled and nodded as she stopped patting my head.

"What is your name?" I asked politely, she smirked at me, she looked just like Axel then. The smirk must be a trademark.

"My names Dorothy, but as your friends with Axel, you can call me Dot." She smiled and picked up a pile of clothes, presumably mine.

"Here" She handed me the clothes, "Get changed at the back of the bunk bed, Axel won't be waking up as he's such a heavy sleeper. And don't worry; I'm leaving for some fresh air on the deck." She said as she looked in the mirror for the last time before she shut the door behind her.

I changed quickly, hoping Axel wouldn't wake up to see me half or stark naked. I sat down on the bed, patiently waking for Axel to wake up. Well, until I gave up of course...

"Wake up Axel...!" I said, the sound of Axel's groan made me want to shake him to get him out of bed.

"Axel, please?" I whisper "It's boring doing nothing and listening to your snoring and you talking in your sleep..."Axel sat up quickly, with only one eye open.

"I do not talk in my sleep!" Axel protested, struggling to keep his one eye open.

"Yes you do! You kept murmuring the same thing over and over again. Though I could never work out what you were saying" I explained, giving him a smirk of my own. It came so naturally.

"Hey, what was that?" Axel smiled, finally managing to open both eyes.

"You know what I did" I grinned "Anyway, shouldn't we go get some breakfast?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow. Axel nodded and jumped from the bed.

"We can go as soon as I get dressed" Axel said, grabbing his clothes. I look away quickly, what was I meant to do while Axel got dressed? Look around aimlessly, trying to look normal as I did it? That wasn't going to work.

"Why are you looking around like that?" Axel asked me as he tied up his shoes.

"I can't look at you getting dressed can I?" I say, finally looking over at a fully-dressed Axel. He opened the door as he chuckled, and pretended to be a butler.

"After you my kind Sir" Axel said, mocking my posh voice. I punched him playfully in the arm and walked out into the corridors.

**Back to Reality**

"Was Axel very silly?" Kairi asked me, her perfect blue eyes gleaming as she laughed.

"Very silly" I laughed. "He even spilt his porridge over his mother at the table!" We both laughed harder, but I soon felt tears prick the corner of my eyes. I tried to wipe the tears away before Kairi saw them, but it was too late. She walked over to me, dodging the coffee table as she hugged me tightly.

"Are you crying because you miss Axel Grandpa?" Kairi whispered in my ear, I couldn't bear to hold the tears in any longer, so I just let them fall and hugged Kairi tighter. I nodded weakly; we stayed like that for a while. Just hugging each other and I wouldn't have had it any way. I don't know why I've been so grumpy with Kairi; she's just a good-natured and kind as Axel. I used a hand to wipe away my tears before pulling away from Kairi. She wiped away the tears that I missed, and whispered something I'd never forget.

"I love you Grandpa." Kairi said, hugging me again.

"I love you too Kairi" I whispered, hugging back. I looked up to see Aqua staring at us with happiness; I smiled at her warmly, which was returned with a huge grin.

"I don't know about you Kairi but don't you have school to go to?" Aqua said, smiling. Kairi pulled away and groaned, but still grabbed her school bag and took her mother's hand.

"See you later Grandpa!" Kairi said, following her mother out of the door. Aqua shouted to me that my breakfast was in the fridge, but I wasn't hungry. I was just happy that I had properly bonded with my only great-granddaughter for the first time. I walked into my room with more ease than before, but the happiness didn't last, as Axel's drawing was open and on my bed to remind me of the only person I loved and the last. And I lost him...

**A/N:** Hey guys!

I know you're probably pissed off at the fact that I haven't updated in probably a month or less or more or something. I'll try my absolute best to update quicker, but schools coming in 4 days DX

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, despite the wait of course. Pretty, pretty please review for me. More reviews, quicker updates!

**-HereGoesMyReputation**


	5. Chapter 5

Axel pushed a large door open, revealing a long corridor and a door I recognised as Axel's room, 360.

We stopped at his door; I looked at him curiously as he knocked loudly.

"I just need to let my mum know about what I'm doing, or I'm in big trouble!" Axel chuckled. As Axel's mother opened the door, I smiled warmly at her in greeting. I noticed how she looked similar to Axel.

"Mum, can I go below deck with Roxas?" Axel asked, looking up at his mother hopeful for a yes. She smirked at Axel's request, but hesitated silently.

"Well, it depends if you've made your bed, and from the looks of it, I don't think you have..." She smirked again as Axel huffed.

"Fine I'll go make my bed, but then can I go?" Axel pleaded, she smiled as she nodded.

"Be back by 11 Axel, any later than you won't be going to anymore of those parties..." She informed him, pointing a finger at him as she did.

Axel nodded and grinned as he dragged me inside the room. The room was cleaner than it was since the morning. After we left the room and had breakfast we explored the ship for a while, avoiding first class of course. We ended up getting lost in the lower decks, but it was still fun.

"Okay Axel, I'm going to go and have a cigarette. Make sure you behave though, I'll be checking, and if your bed isn't made, you'll be staying in here for the whole of tomorrow, understand?" Dorothy ordered, her eyebrows raised. Axel nodded reluctantly, climbing onto his bunk bed to sort out his sheets.

"Good, you're lucky that I'm letting you go, I don't even know why I trust you!" She chuckled as she exited the room.

"Hey you wanna see this?" Axel grinned as he jumped off his bed and put his hand under the bottom bunk.

"See what?" I asked curiously, Axel got back up from the floor and waved a leather folder in front of my face, and sat down next to me heavily.

He opened the mysterious folder, revealing a sketch of the ocean and a lonely boat placed in the middle. I looked at the bottom left hand corner of the paper, and saw Axel's signature and a date from 2 years ago.

I gasped with shock, "A-Axel, this is amazing..."

Axel chuckled at my reaction, and simply shrugged his artistic skills off.

"I don't really show many people my work; I guess I'm just worried about what they'll think. I only show them to the people I trust, and we're friends right?" Axel asked as he turned the page over. I smiled at the word; Axel was my first real friend. Of course I've met some children at school, but they were never like Axel, they weren't fun and the only thing that mattered to them was their popularity and

"Yeah, we are" I whispered silently, looking up at Axel, as he explained where he drew the beautiful pictures.

"Well I drew this while I was visiting my grandfather in Scotland. It took days to get there; we had to get on loads of trains and even had to walk on foot one time because we caught the wrong train." Axel explained, smiling as he stroked the paper, obviously remembering the moments.

"Axel, if you don't mind me asking, how did you end up in England when you're American?" I asked, hoping Axel wouldn't be offended, but his smiling face still remained.

"I moved to England when I was 3, my mother wanted to move to somewhere that we had family in, and a place to get away from the grief" Axel sighed, he put the leather folder back under the bunk, and sat down on the floor. I joined him, as the next question evolved in my head.

"Axel, don't answer this if you don't want too, but... what did your father do?" I whispered, I knew it was rude intruding on people's lives, but Axel wasn't a stranger, we were friends weren't we?

"He took all our money, apparently we used to be okay, with money 'n' all, but now our life savings could hardly support a rat, let alone my mother and me. My mum had to work night and day, as well as look after me. However, once we managed to track down our grandfather, my mother rested for a few weeks while my grandfather looked after me. He was an artist, the main reason I took drawing up..." Axel looked at me, I looked back at him. We started leaning in closer, Axel licked his lips as my heart began to thud rapidly.

My eyes were open wide, what was I doing? I looked back to his drawings in shock, were we about to kiss? No, I shook away the thought and feel my heartbeat slow down.

"Don't we have a party to go too?" I said quickly, giving Axel's drawings as I opened the door, I walked out into the corridor. I felt my cheeks heat up, and I knew I was about to blush. I could tell by how slow Axel was moving that he shocked about it too, but he didn't say anything about it, or even ask about it. It was just a deafening silence.

Axel walked out and shut the door as quietly as he could.

"Yeah, come on, let's go..." Axel whispered, leading the way.

By the time we were below deck, I could already hear music, and shouting from the people who already had enough to drink. I realised that Axel had chirped up since what happened, I supposed I should too but I can't forget about it. We walked down some large stairs that lead to the source of the loud music.

"Well here it is. A 3rd class party!" Axel shouted over the music, he dragged me over to a table full of people.

"Hey Axe!" a blonde said, greeting Axel with a hug.

"Hey Demyx!" Axel shouted, they both smiled at each other, I looked at Axel, hoping he'd introduce me to his table of friends.

"Oh, sorry Roxas. This is Demyx, Zexion; he's from first class, Xion and Riku. I don't know where Sora is though..." Axel said, looking around for Sora.

"Oh, he's not aloud to come tonight because he came back at 3 in the morning yesterday. He went off with some girl at 12 so I don't know where he went..." Riku explained, pulling Axel down to a stool. Axel patted down onto a stool, gesturing for me too sit. I was sitting next to Axel and Zexion, who was engrossed in a book.

"Evening Roxas" Zexion whispered, I nodded in greeting, knowing that he wasn't going to stop reading to shake hands. I also noticed he had a deep, posh voice that reminded me of my father.

"So how did you end up here when you're from first class?" I asked him, he didn't look up.

"Demyx somehow persuaded me to stay, I don't fit in, but Demyx cheers me up I suppose." Zexion explained, "We're together, you know..."I gaped at him, he liked...men?

"Y-you like men?" I asked him shocked, but Zexion didn't even stir, he must have been used to this reaction.

"Yeah, but I'm still human aren't I?" He said, looking up for the first time.

I looked at the floor absent-mindedly.

"Yeah, but what do your parents think about it? I hope you don't mind me asking of course..." I asked him, Zexion didn't seem phased by the questions I was asking him.

"I haven't even told them yet, but they can kick me out, and they can try and beat out the fact that I like men, but they can't take away Demyx or the fact that I love him..." Zexion said, smiling for the first time.

"Thanks Zexion..." I smiled; Zexion smiled back and went to back to reading, obviously knowing why I was thanking him.

As a new song started, Axel stood up and pulled me off my seat.

"What are you doing?" I asked him curiously, frowning as Axel grinned back.

"We're going to dance, aren't we?" Axel grinned widely, pulling me onto the platform, where the people who were experienced with dancing would usually go.

"Axel, I can't go up there! I can't do this sort of thing!" I fretted, worried that I was going to embarrass myself in front of everyone. Axel just chuckled at my reaction.

"Roxy, neither do I!" Axel laughed, as he jumped onto the platform, heaving me up. He started dancing alone at first, he looked so barmy! While he was dancing, I noticed the small group of people who were playing strange instruments; they were somehow all playing together in a good rhythm and never going wrong in their melody. I was amazed.

"You wanna dance together?" Axel shouted over the loud, folk music.

"What if someone says something?" I said worryingly, Axel rolled his eyes, obviously fed up with my anxiety.

"Who cares? They can go and eat shit for all I care. We're gonna have fun remember? Or have your family made you forget about having fun, huh? Come on and make this a night to remember!" Axel told me, taking my hand and holding it, and placed the other one just below his ribs. I did the same to him, knowing this was what you're meant to do. He pushed us both closer together and I could tell that already, people were looking, but I didn't care. I was having fun, no matter what anyone would tell me.

"Okay, on the next beat we start dancing okay?" Axel said, I waited for the next beat and when it did, we started dancing like mad-men, jumping around and laughing as we did. People started joining us as we danced, the wooden platform was nearly bursting, and the tapping of shoes was enough to make you smile. Let alone dancing when you're doing it with someone who has two left feet.

"Hey, you're good at this" Axel grinned, wiping the sweat off of my forehead with his thumb, "Do you wanna getta' drink?" Pointing the table where Axel's friends and a few drinks were perched. I nodded and walked over to the table. I noticed Demyx was laughing, despite him trying to hide it under his jacket.

"What's so funny?" Axel hissed, giving me a pint of beer.

"You're dancing!" Demyx said, laughing again, "And-and y-your still hold-holding hands!" Demyx cried. The entire table erupted into laughter, I let go of Axel's hand in shock.

"Shut up." Axel scowled, I started drinking my drink, and I could tell that the entire table was staring at me.

"How can you drink that quickly?" Riku cried, cringing at the speed I was drinking. I stopped drinking to gasp for breath, realising I only had quarter of my beer left.

"Who says that a first class boy can't drink?" I laughed, polishing off the last bit of beer. The table began a competition about who could drink a pint the quickest, but me and Axel stood back, watching them get competitive and listen to their slurred conversations. Axel chuckled as Demyx fell off his stool and claimed that he was the winner.

"I am the champion!" Demyx shouted, a cigarette dangling from his mouth as he struggled to get onto his stool. I walked over to him and took his cigarette, inhaling deeply, refusing to cough. "You think your winning?" I blew the cigarette smoke into his face, "Let's see about that, huh?" I smiled, I was going to win, whether my father finds me or not. I don't care.

Riku returned with the drinks, we had to drink three beers in one minute; I wasn't so sure about this now, but I wasn't ready to show signs of regret.

"Drink up!" Riku shouted, taking his first pint. I drunk the first as quick as I could, Axel was keeping time on the clock for me as I drunk, I drunk the first one in 20 seconds and moved on to the second one, I saw Axel grimace and how much I was drinking, and I was already feeling a bit wobbly, despite only drinking three and a half beers in the night. The last beer was more difficult, the smell of it was starting to make me feel sick. However, I finished off the last drop of it and put my fists in the air in celebration, wobbling as I stood up. I definitely wasn't used to the effects of beer yet.

"Hey, don't you think you've had enough?" Axel whispered into my ear as he held me up. I started laughing for no reason, Axel chuckled at me. He ended up holding me in arms for ages, trying to keep me up and to stop me falling onto the floor.

"Roxas Perristone. What on _earth _are you doing?"

I shoved Axel's hand away and stood up as best I could. I gulped at the sight of my father; his eyes were wide and red with fury.

"Your coming with me, you disgrace of a man." He hissed angrily, he grabbed my hand roughly and tried to pull me away, but Axel tried to pull me back.

"Let go of him!" Axel shouted, my father turned round, his face was red now. He pushed Axel roughly, making him let go of my hand and fall into the table with terrifying force. I gasped and tried to pull him up, but my father gripped my hand tightly, making some of my delicate bones click.

"I don't think so, or you're on the streets once we get to America" My father snapped. I gulped. This was definitely a night to remember, but not in a good way...

A/N: Yeah I know that this chapter is a bit longer than usual, but I had so much to add in! Anyway, sorry if this chapter isn't very historically correct, but I did as much research as I could. So please carry on reading, and I'm desperate for reviews! Stay cool ;)

(P.S; See how quick I updated? 8D)

**-HereGoesMyReputation**


	6. Chapter 6 Feel The Love

**A/N: **This chapter has come sooner than expected, I was going to think for a few days about what I should do for this chapter, but I've come back up with some ideas, and I hope you enjoy!

(Thanks for the review _Animeloverx175_)

**Sail into my heart**

Aqua was sitting beside me, comforting me as I cried helplessly. When she had caught me crying there was no moment of peace, she'd been asking questions continuously as I told her my story, but she listened intently, holding on to every word.

"What did your father do to you Roxas?" Aqua asked me gently, she knew that she was stepping across the boundary, but this needed to come out.

I shut my eyes, fighting back the tears. Okay, here goes.

**13****th**** April 1912**

**1:20am **

The grip of my fathers hand tightened on my shoulder as the distance between us and our room got smaller. I winced at the pain, but didn't dare let a peep of noise escape from my mouth. My father was angry, and I knew he could sense fear...

He opened our door loudly, fumbling round with the key while holding me tightly. He pushed me through the doorway roughly, making me trip over the legs of a chair and falling head-first. My father looked down at me with his death glare, staring me over.

"Serves you right you wretched boy. You bring shame on this family like no other; firstly you go gallivanting off with that boy! Then you're drinking and smoking your life away. You are scum, boy." He spat, picking me up by my collar. "I am going to make you obey me Roxas. Whether you like that or not, you are never see that boy again Roxas. Do you understand?" He hissed. I looked away bravely, my father shook me for an answer, but I kept my mouth shut.

"Understand!" This was no longer a question; to him there was only one answer, he shook me roughly. I didn't say a word. Resulting in a blow to the head, I fell to the ground in pain holding my head hoping the searing pain would stop. He began kicking me as tears fell down my cheeks. He wouldn't stop, not even when my mother came out of her bedroom, screaming at my terrible excuse of a father to stop, but he just pushed her away, too roughly. She fell to the ground with a strong impact, banging her back against the coffee table.

"Just stop!" I shouted, standing up shakily, I felt a searing pain through my arms and legs, but I tried to stand as straight as I could. My father looked at me, shocked at my bravery, but it didn't stay like that for long. His face turned cold, angry and evil, he punched me in the eye and stormed into his bedroom creating a loud bang and a door near to falling off its hinges.

"Mother" I croaked, I limped over to her; she was sobbing onto her arm, her dressing gown already damp. She pushed me away as I tried to help her up, she staggered as she stood up, holding her head. Cloud emerged from his room in his pyjamas; he looked at mother, then at me.

"What happened?" Cloud asked me, he sat mother down on a chair as he looked at her head. She looked dazed, but I could still see disappointment in her blue eyes. I tried to wipe what remained of my tears away, but it was no use.

"F-f-father" I stuttered. I started breathing slowly, after I got my breath back; I tried explaining why father was so angry and why I was at a 3rd class party drinking and smoking.

Cloud looked away in disappointment. "What did you think you were doing Roxas?" Cloud said tiredly, "You left for over a day, you now what, you have made all our lives a misery because of this. All of society is talking about us now because of what you did, their accusing mother and father of being reckless parents, which you know their not!" He was looking at me now; I could see the disappointment in his eyes too, he was right, I was making everyone's life a misery.

"Oh, and another thing, Naminé and her family have already heard about you gallivanting off, and her father is no longer allowing you to marry her. " Cloud spat, my breathe hitched at this point, I stood up angrily and gritted my teeth.

"I don't care about Naminé!" I shouted eyes raging. "I don't even love Naminé. I never have! I've never loved anyone" Cloud stood up at this point and grabbed my arm.

"Why did you agree to marry her Roxas? Why?" Cloud shouted, I could feel his breath on my skin.

"I don't know!" I screamed, "Just leave me alone!"

I ran for the door that led to the corridor, dodging Cloud's attempt to grab me again.

The pain in my arms and legs were gradually getting worse, but I ran to the person that cared most about me, Axel.

I knocked at his door panting, clutching my leg in pain.

"Do you know what time this is?" Axel said, his eyes closed with sleep. He struggle but managed to open them both. Axel frowned when he saw me, and scowled when he saw me holding my leg.

"What happened Roxas?" Axel said, closing the door behind him as he helped me sit down in the corridor. The tears began to fall down my cheeks before I could manage to stop them; he hugged me tightly and didn't say anything. And we stayed like that for a few minutes; the only thing heard were my loud sobs that I couldn't stop. I looked up at Axel, a tear ran down his cheek, but Axel wiped it away.

"Why are you crying?" I croaked, Axel took his arms off my shoulder and laid them on his lap.

"I don't like seeing you cry Roxas, I hate it in fact. I hate seeing you in pain, I know your father did this to you Roxas." I looked down to the floor as Axel carried on."It's my fault that he did that to you, if I didn't take you to that stupid party." Axel whispered, he looked down to the floor as hee held his face in his hands. I took one of his hands and held it, he looked up at me, looking at his hand that I was squeezing reassuringly.

"It's not your fault Axel, that party was the best night of my life, mainly because you were there with me..." I smiled, I put his hand on my cheek as I saw him smile, I noticed him leaning in for a kiss. But I'm not stopping him this time...

The second our lips touched, the pain from my body evaporated into thin air and electricity tingled up and down my spine. The only thing I could feel were his plush, pink lips merging with mine and his arms round my body holding me tightly. If only this could last forever...

A/N:

I was DYING to write that bit! It's just a shame it took me so long, but the next chapter hopefully won't take as long, but I can't promise anything thanks to the fact that I'm unreliable! Sorry that this chapter is so short, but the next one will be longer!

**Please carry on reading!**

**~HereGoesMyReputation**


	7. Chapter 7 - Let's Keep It Low

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, I found it the easiest to write as the BEST thing happened ;) **

**Anyway, enjoy! :D**

**Chapter 7- Keep it Low**

**13****th ****April 1914-7:30am**

The feeling of being wrapped in Axel's arms was amazing, the warmth and the protection I felt couldn't be explained in words. He was still sleeping of course, but I couldn't sleep, not when I had the arms of the man I loved around me. I know, to some, saying that I love him may be a step too far considering I've only known him for only a few days. However, I do believe in love at first sight, and that's what I felt with Axel. Love at first sight.

"Go to sleep." Axel mumbled, his eyes still closed, I smiled mentally.

"I can't besides, it's half 7." I said, Axel just groaned.

"Axel, about last night..."

"Yes, what about last night" Axel murmured, I bit my lip nervously.

"So, are we...together?"

Axel got out of bed and sat on the floor in front of me, his eyes tired and his hair messy. He smiled slightly.

"Roxy, just before you start thinking about relationships and all, I want to let you know, that I kinda' kissed you for an experiment..."

Anger welled up inside me; he kissed for an experiment, not because he wanted to? How dare he?

"How dare you Axel! Who do you think you are? Do you go around kissing random people for an experiment?" I shouted, happy that Axel's mother, Dorothy, wasn't here to hear this. And that was when the tears started coming, and wouldn't stop. "You mislead me to think that you actually _liked_ me? That's vulgar Axel, even for a disgusting man like you..."

I got out of the bed before Axel could stop me, and ran out of the door as quick as I could.

I ran till I reached the 1st class deck, without caring about my father finding me. I slowed down as I approached the bow of the ship, and collapsed in tears. No-one wanted me, no-one needed me, and no-one will ever think of me in the way I thought of Axel. I used to think of him being kind, considerate and fun-loving, but he was a user, and nothing more.

I looked over the edge of the ship, seeing the waves crash against the iron. I thought about the sea, the sea is beautiful, blue and refreshing...and a way to die. I peered over the edge and stood up, clinging to the railing as the sea started to look more and more attractive. It was a good idea, Axel wouldn't have to put up with me, and my parents wouldn't have to go through the embarrassment anymore. They could carry on, happily and healthily, concentrating on Cloud's marriage and father's business. I would not be a worry anymore...

I lifted my leg, ready to climb over the railing, moments from standing on the bow of the ship and moments from death.

"Stop Roxas! What on earth are you doing?" I heard Axel shout, I put my legs down on the deck, collapsing onto the deck in tears, once again.

"What did it look like?" I mumbled through the tears, Axel sat down next to me and put his arm across my shoulder.

"Were you gonna jump?" He asked me, he eyes wide with concern. I looked down, trying to hide my puffy eyes with my hair.

"I don't know..." I whispered, refusing eye contact. He shook me slightly, obviously trying to get me to open up.

"Why did you run off Roxas?" Axel said, trying to lift my head up to look at his. I stayed still and limp, acting helpless. I wasn't going to answer. Surely he couldn't be asking me that when he said the things he said...

"Answer me please..." Axel whispered, my bottom lip quivered, he wiped away my tears and lifted my chin, forcing me to look him in the eye.

"Is this because of what I said earlier?" He asked me, stroking my cheek. I nodded, holding his hand against my cheek, not letting him stop.

"I was going to say that it was the best experiment I'd ever made, that kiss was the best thing I'd ever witnessed, apart from meeting you of course." Axel smirked; I smiled at him as he leant in for a kiss. I kissed back, with more force than our last kiss. He pulled away grinning, still stroking my cheek.

"Wanna go back to our room?" Axel whispered, I nodded as he pulled me up and lead the way to his room.

Once we were in the room, he started to kiss me, chastely at first then harder as time went on. I felt him tug at my shirt, and I lifted my arms up, going with what Axel had planned. I began tugging at his shirt, unsuccessfully. I felt Axel smile into the kiss as he helped me take off his shirt, I took this opportunity to look at his body, he had a toned stomach and strong arms that he was using to push me closer to him. I heard a zipper go down, and my eyes opened wide, okay here goes...

**Back to Reality**

I had stopped crying by now, my mind was back in Titanic, back in the room where I had my first time...

Aqua was staring at me wide-eyed, either disgusted or surprised at me opening up to her about the first time I 'did it'. I couldn't stop the smile tugging at my lips, that was the best time of my life, apart from when I had Roxel of course...

"Y-you did it?" Aqua asked, I nodded at her as her eyes started to shrink back to normal size. "What was Dorothy doing while you were, you know"

"Axel said she was meeting up with some friends she'd made..." I smiled again, "You know, that was the best time of my life. He's Roxel's father..." I said casually, I noticed Aqua's eyes widen again.

"Does Roxel know?" She asked me, sitting on the edge of her seat.

"I told him about Axel as soon as he was 8; I figured he should know because I didn't want him to grow up not knowing who his dad was. So as soon as he was old enough to understand, I told him. Despite everything that's happened, I don't regret meeting Axel, even though our romance was very short-lived... If only he was alive..." I said, as tears started to form behind my eyelids.

A/N:

It's a short chapter, but I couldn't keep you waiting any longer. Considering that I am crap at updating my chapters on a regular basis. Anyway, I_ really _hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter includes the day that the Titanic was doomed by death, and the day that Axel and Roxas' romance comes to a very sad, but abrupt end...

**-HereGoesMyReputation**


	8. Chapter 8 - The Day Before Tomorrow

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, I really enjoyed writing it! Anyway, _please _enjoy this one as the end is nigh, but lots is still too come!

I am extremely sorry, but I got the dates mixed up, the NEXT chapter is when the Titanic sinks,sorry for leading everyone on. Anyway, I hope you still enjoy this chapter :D

**Chapter 9 – The Day Before The Sinking**

Axel flipped over, landing on his back onto the bed, a grin on his face. I couldn't help panting, that was the best thing that I have ever done, so far, in my life.

"What are you grinning about?" I whispered, I know why his smile was wide and happy, but I wanted to hear it from him.

"You know what!" Axel chuckled as his put his arms round me and held me close.

"I love you Axel…" I smiled.

"I love you too Roxy" Axel whispered, hugging me even tighter.

"Rox?"

"Yes Axel?" I said as I looked up to meet his eyes.

"What are your plans for when, you know… we get to New York?" Axel asked me, I smiled and decided to lead him on.

"Oh I dunno…maybe get a job, get a wife, you know…" I grinned. I felt Axel squeeze my bum as he laughed.

"Okay, as I assume you _don't_ have any plans then, well I was thinkin' you would come and stay with my Mum in New York. You're more than welcome, I mean, my mum won't mind. 'Specially as I'm getting a job as soon as I get there, if they say I'm too young, I'll show them what I'm made of."

I smiled at Axel, he was willing to let me live with him and his mother. It's a big step, but I can't go back to Mother and Father, they would'nt accept me back. Would they?

"I dunno Axe, I'd love too, but I'll need to sort out my relationship with my parents before I make any decis-". Before I could finish, there was a knock at the door, and me and Axel were frantic at getting dressed.

"Just a minute!" Axel shouted as he struggled to put his trousers on.

"Roxas, come to the door please." I put my clothes on even faster, it was Mother.

I opened the door slightly, to see Mother holding a suitcase and tears in her eyes.

"Can you come out here please, so we can talk in private…" She said, looking at Axel as she said it.

"Urm…Yes of course" I said quietly, just loud enough for her to hear.

"I'll only be a minute." I said to Axel as I shut the door behind me.

Once we were both outside in the corridor, a silence engulfed my ears.

"Oh Roxas!" My mother exclaimed as she fell into my arms, hugging me tightly when she dropped the suitcase. I hugged her back tightly, knowing this would probably be the last time I'd ever see her, and the last time we'd ever hug. I felt her sobbing into my shoulder, her body shaking with every tear.

"Why are crying so much Mother?" I whispered into her hair, she pulled away and wiped away her tears.

"You can't live with us anymore Roxas. Your father won't allow it…" she said, still wiping away the remaining tears. I looked down at the floor, I should have known he would have done this. He's a coward, a selfish man that only thinks about popularity and money…

"He says that you'll just bring our family down. Destroy our good name…Oh Roxas! I wish your father wasn't like this. He never was until he got that job, the pressure got to him, he was caring and considerate. Now, he's a monster Roxas, but I can't stop loving him, because I can see through your father Roxas. You must know that your father loves you, he always has and always will, and so do I. You will always be my special boy" She whispered as she held my chin up and kissed my cheek. A tear fell down my cheek, but she wiped it away quickly.

"You're clever Roxas, you'll do well. As soon as you arrive in New York, find a job, and you'll be fine. You'll be fine won't you?" mother said, her voice wavering. I hugged her tightly, and whispered into her ear.

"I'll be fine Mother, don't worry about me. Wish Cloud the best of luck from me, please?" She nodded and pulled away, I grabbed the suitcase knocked on the door of Axel's room.

"Good Luck Roxas, remember, you'll always be my boy" She smiled and waved as she walked up the steps to the deck.

Axel opened the door, looking at the tears that had just formed. He opened his arms, gestering for me to hug him and explain what happened. I fell into his arms, just like Mother did to me. I tried to keep the tears in before we went back inside the room, where I could open up. I pulled away and walked into the room, dropping the suitcase onto the floor and slumped on to the floor next to it. Axel sat down next me, pulling me onto his nap and holding me close.

"Are you gonna tell me what happened?" Axel whispered.

"Y-yeah, well it looks as if I'll be staying with you in New York Axel…" I stuttered, Axel squeezed me even harder as the tears started to come. I should probably be happy that I'm going to be with the person I love and to not be controlled by my disgusting father. However, it was the just the fact that I was no longer welcome in the family I used to love. I could no longer go back to them, so if something dreadful happened between me and Axel, I'd have no-one. No-one at all…

"I take it, your parents have disowned you, huh…" Axel said as he stroked my hair. I nodded slowly, too exhausted to talk.

"Hey, you should have a nap, you look tired" Axel smirked, knowing exactly why I'm tired. I nodded again as Axel lifted me up onto the bed and tucked me in, it felt like I was 5 again.

"I love you Roxy" Axel whispered as he kissed my nose. I smiled meekly, closing my eyes tiredly.

**Dream**

"_Axel?" I shouted, I looked at the sinking ship from my lifeboat, and my Father smiling as he held Axel down on the deck. _

"_Oh you don't need to worry about him anymore Roxas" My father spat as he picked Axel up and held him up by the throat and holding over the Ocean. "He'll be right where he belongs. IN HELL!" _

_I screamed in terror as I saw the love ofmy life be dropped into the Ocean, I screamed Axel's name over and over again, but no-one even looked at me, and not a single red-head was in the sea…_

**End of Dream**

5pm-The Bedroom

"Rox, Roxas, wake up!" Axel exclaimed, he shook me awake, his eyes wide with concern. "You were screaming, are you okay?" I wasn't sure if I was alright, but I nodded anyway. It was only a dream, besides this ship is unsinkable, right?

"Rox, we better get somethin' to eat right?" Axel smiled, wiping the sweat from my forehead and kissed it chastedly. I nodded again, and got out of bed. I noticed a red mark on Axel's cheek, I made him look at me as I had a closer look.

"How did you get this Axel?" I asked him, still examining it. Axel shut his eyes, obviously annoyed that I had noticed it.

"It's nothing Rox, really…" Axel said, pulling my hand away from his face.

"No Axel, it isn't nothing, who's slapped you?"

"I told you Roxas. It's nothing!" Axel snapped, I looked away tiredly, I just have to accept that he doesn't want to talk about it.

"Look, I'm sorry for snapping at you, but really, it's nothing, okay?" Axel smiled, I nodded and let him kiss my nose again.

"What is it with my nose that you like so much?" I laughed, as Axel kissed it again.

"Because it's small and perfect. Just likea boy I know" Axel chuckled, I laughed again and put my arm round Axel's waist as he opened the door.

**Back to Reality**

"Well, well, well Roxas. I must say that you have just told me the best part of the story!"Aqua laughed, obviously aiming at me and Axel and our first time.

"Well, that's the last of the good part of the journey, because the next day was the worst day of my life." I mumbled, Aqua stopped laughing and rubbed my arm reassuringly.

"Maybe that can wait for tomorrow, huh? That's enough for today, anyway, do you want some lunch?" Aqua smiled, rising from the sofa to go into the kitchen.

"No thanks, I'm not really hungry." I explained, turning the TV on, and it just happens to be a documentry on the sinking of Titanic. Life loves to torture me…

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! And again, I'm sorry for leading you on with the next part of the story. I got confused with all the dates. However, it **_**will **_**be next chapter that Titanic will be doomed, although it will be put into two chapters, but you'll have to just wait and see! **

**~HereGoesMyReputation**


	9. Chapter 9 - Part 1 - The Sinking

**A/N: ****I must apologise for keeping you waiting, I've have been so confused on how to write the sinking correctly, and how to write out the most important moments, the main reason for why I am watching Titanic to obtain some inspiration…which would be a miracle. **

**Chapter 10 – The Sinking **

"Mum, I've got something to tell you…" I heard Axel say, I was pretending to be asleep while Axel was talking to Dorothy, I knew it probably counts as eavesdropping, but I had to know what they were talking about.

"Yes Axel?" Dorothy said, sitting on the opposite bed to Axel.

"I-I'm gay." Axel stuttered, I heard Dorothy's breath hitch as she stayed silent.

"Say something, please." Axel said desperately, I peeped out of one eye quickly to see Dorothy take Axel's hand.

"I know Axel, I've known ever since you met Roxas. You've never stopped talking about him ever since you bumped into him. The only person I worry about though Axel, what about the girl in America? The one you write too? You promised her that you would be with her as soon as we set foot in New York. How are you going to tell her this?"

My heart sank slowly, should I be happy that Axel chose me other this girl? Or should I be sad and angry with him, for not telling me before? My head slowly began to overflow with questions that I needed to ask Axel.

"I don't know mum, I don't feel the same about Ethel anymore. It's been years since I last saw her, besides she's probably off with some boy. Anyway, I've never felt the same about anyone until I met Roxas…" Axel explained.

"Axel, you've only been together for 2 days…" Dorothy sighed.

"I don't care, it feels like I've known him for longer, he understands me…and I love him." Axel burst, I felt like I could melt right there and then. Axel just told his mum that he loved me, and didn't care about the girl he'd known for longer.

"Axel, do you even know what love is?" Dorothy asked.

"I know more than you think I know, and I know what it feels like to be in love, and I love the feeling of it. It makes me feel good inside, and I never felt this way for Ethel, she was more of a friend than anything more than that…" Axel answered.

"I know that I'll never understand how you're feeling about Roxas, Axel, but you've got to understand that I don't want you to be hurt, you're my boy, and always will be." Dorothy smiled, holding out her arms for Axel to hug her, "Come here and give me a hug"

I saw Axel walk over to her, and hug her tightly.

"I love you mum. I can't wait till New York, we'll be so happy together. The three of us…" Axel smiled.

"Yes Axel, it'll be great. I will miss your Grandfather though Axel, you do understand that there's no turning back now, if everything goes wrong like before, we'll be on the streets." Dorothy explained, wrapping her arms round Axel.

"Yes Mum, but I wish you wouldn't dampen my spirits like you do." Axel murmured, Dorothy patted Axel's back reassuringly.

"I know, but I don't want you to be disappointed, that's all. Anyway, I should go out, this rooms making me feel too squashed."

"Okay, I'll be up in a few. I'll just wake Roxas" Axel whispered, releasing himself from his mother's comforting grasp. Dorothy nodded, kissed Axel on the head and left the room.

"Wake up Roxas, we need to get up" Axel smiled, "it's time to get up." I squinted to make it look like I had just woken up, and yawned to make it look more believable.

"What time is it?" I asked, Axel stroked my cheek with his thumb.

"Half 9" Axel looked at me with lust in his eyes, "You're so beautiful…"

I smiled at him, looking up at his eyes, acid green. I thank his compliment with a kiss, crashing our hungry lips together. I shut my eyes and felt Axel kiss back with as much force; I ran my fingers through his red nest for his hair and let his tongue enter my mouth. We both fought for dominance, our tongues merged togeth-

"What on earth are you two doing?"

Axel sat on the floor; we both looked up to the door where Dorothy was standing, her face angry and red.

"Um-um, I can explain Mu-mum" Axel stuttered, standing up as he held onto the bed frame for support.

"I think you'd better, outside Axel, now!" Dorothy hissed, her face as red as her hair. Axel stood up and walked outside, looking at the ground with every step, Dorothy tapped her foot impatiently. As soon as Axel stepped out of the room, Dorothy marched out with him, and slammed the door behind her.

I sat there motionless for a few minutes, staring at the door as I heard Dorothy and Axel argue, I didn't want to listen to their argument, but their voices overpowered my thoughts.

'_What do you think you were doing Axel?'_

'_Being human! Why does this shock you so much?'_

'_Being human?! Axel, as far as I'm concerned this is not human. I know that I've said in the past that people who are gay are normal, but seeing you do that has made me see you in a different way…'_

'_What on earth do you mean?'_

'_I don't want you near that boy Axel! He is no longer living with us in New York; I can't live with the boy that kissed you in such a way. He'll never cope with us Axel; he's a posh snob, who will look down on us. He doesn't love you Axel; he's the son of the Devil, who's played some inhumane, disgusting trick on you. You are not gay; it's different when you see other gay people and when your own flesh and blood is gay!'_

'_How dare you insult Roxas like that Mother? He is the __**man**__ I love, deal with it. If you can't accept Roxas, then I can't accept you. I am staying with Roxas; we will live on the streets if it means we can be together. I don't need to live with an old crone like you who will never accept me for who I am!'_

I heard a slapping sound, and a loud thud, followed by small stamps going through the corridor. I can't believe Axel would live on the streets just for us. I stood up cautiously and tiptoed towards the door, I kept trying to grab the door handle as nerves took hold of me. What if Dorothy is out there? I'm the last person she wants to see. I rolled my eyes at myself, I was being a wimp and I needed to be man. I grabbed the handle and opened the door, I was thankful to find Axel instead of Dorothy, but the sight of blood drained the relief away.

"What's happened Axel?" I looked at his bloody nose, and then it hit me, Dorothy had obviously hit Axel, left him on the floor and ran off.

"Did Dorothy do this?" I asked Axel, he nodded slowly, holding his nose and using his sleeve as a wipe. I kissed him on the head and went back into the room to get a handkerchief for Axel's battered nose. I wiped away the blood that remained on his face.

"How could she do this to you? Her own flesh and blood?" I thought out loud, Axel looked at me as his green eyes started to form tears.

"It's not her fault, she's ill" Axel whispered, I looked at him in shock as I continued to wipe the blood.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I don't know for sure, but I know she's ill. My grandfather told me to look after her because she was sick, and it would take some time for her to get better. He wouldn't tell me what she had, but he said that I needed to make sure she was okay, and that I'd always put her first before anyone."

"Axel, I'm sorry if I'm over-stepping boundaries Axel, but what does your mother do for your grandfather to say she was sick?" I tried to question him cautiously, but the desperation to know was unbearable.

"Dunno, it would be strange, like one day she would be really happy, and would be bouncing off walls and all smiles, and the next day she would be depressed and wouldn't leave her bedroom. My grandfather would say that it was the stress of keeping me safe and sound after my father left us to suffer. Of course I understand why she would be like the way she is, because it's unexplainably hard to be a single-parent, but she got through it, unfortunately it left some scars that will be difficult to get rid of, but my grandfather taught me that everything would take it's time. You know, if it wasn't for him, I don't think I'd be alive and breathing for the past few years…" Axel explained, I looked at his eyes as he explained his past life. I didn't need to say anything now, I just needed to let Axel know that I'll always be there for him, no-matter what, and I don't need to say it for him to know that. Instead I just hugged him tightly; he hugged back reassuringly as his warm hands rubbed up and down my back.

"I love you Axel"

"I love you too Roxas"

**Another POV – The Captain's Headquarters **

"Another ice warning, Sir"

The Captain sighed deeply, dismissing the third warning today.

The Captain's first officer looked at the Captain in disbelief, "That's the third one today, Sir"

"Yes I know Mr. Murdoch. Do you want me to feel like I'm even more of a failure?" Captain Edward wiped the sweat from his forehead and looked to his First Officer, William Murdoch.

"I'm sorry Sir that I offended you, but this is getting really serious. You must be thinking about slowing down, surely?"

The Captain knew that he was right, but he needed to keep the Titanic even more famous, even if it meant that he risked the lives of everyone on board.

"No we can't. If we stop now we'd be stranded, I've already had the last boiler lit, so there's no going back now." Edward explained, he couldn't escape Murdoch's shocked face.

"You must be pulling my leg Captain? Why would you do that?" William looked at Edward in complete disbelief.

"I did it for everyone; I did it for the Ship. Mr Ismay said that if we reach New York on Tuesday night instead of Wednesday we'd create headlines!" Edward whispered, it sounded much better in his head than when he said it.

"Pull the wool over your eyes Sir! You're putting the lives of over 2,000 people at risk. Look Sir, I hope you know what you're doing, because if this goes wrong, then it'll be goodbye for the both of us." William walked out onto the deck and looked over the sea. Edward knew that what he did was wrong, and any collisions with ice-bergs would be deadly, and it would be his entire fault.

I looked down at the Sea crashing against the Ship, Axel and I decided to get some fresh air after the incident in the third class corridor.

"Only a few days till we arrive in New York" Axel smiled, holding my hand.

"Can't wait" I smiled and gazed at the sunny sky, I couldn't wait till I could explore another place, where opportunities were always available.

"Rox, I've got something to tell you though," Axel looked over at me, his nose was swollen and red "we'll be living on the streets for a couple days, just until I can find something for us both. It will be difficult I know, people will be suspicious about how old we are, but to hell with them. We'll be fine, as long as we stick together."

"I know Axel, I heard you're argument, but I don't care. We'll always have each other, and that's better than living with people who can't accept us for who we are." I said, I gazed into Axel's eyes and saw the same twinkle in his eye from when we first met. I love him so much.

"Anyway Roxas, as you've learnt about the mess that I call my life, what about your life? Why were you coming to America? A better life or a better business?" Axel asked, he looked at me intently waiting for me to spill.

"Both of those I suppose, my father is being transferred to another business offering better pay, and my mother said that America had much more to offer than Britain, better weather and opportunities." I explained, "I was happy that were going to New York, because I'd be getting away from all the grief…"

"What do you mean grief?" Axel scowled, he held my hand tighter.

"Well, my mother's best friend is the Duchess of Cornwall, I think? So they arranged for me to marry my mother's friend's daughter, Naminé. It took some time to organise, and we were going to get married as soon as we were old enough, but apparently they heard about my 'gallivanting' and called off the wedding…"

"How did you feel about that then? When they called it off?" Axel questioned.

"Quite relieved actually, it felt like a heavy weight had been lifted off my shoulders…" I smirked, "She was a scarlet woman, and she couldn't have been faithful in our relationship if she tried."

Axel chuckled at my name-calling; he pulled me into a hug and held me tight.

"You're a character Roxas, you really are!" Axel laughed. I smiled, happy that I had cheered Axel up.

"Axel?"

"Yes Roxas?"

"I hope you won't get angry at me, but I overheard you and your mum talking this morning, you know, when you told her you were gay. She seemed okay with it then…" I said, Axel looked at me, somehow confused with where I was going.

"How come she got so angry, after you told her that you were gay?" I asked, Axel looked at the floor after realising what I was talking about.

"She's ill Roxas, she has severe mood swings, one time she was calm, and didn't say a word, and there was a knock at the door, she must have felt disturbed by the sound when it was silent. She went berserk; I couldn't do anything but watch her. She'd sometimes hit me, but I understand why she does it, and today when she caught us must have set her off. That was the final straw for her, but I can't cope with it anymore, not when it's only me that can see it happening."

I looked up at Axel; his eyes had fogged up with tears. I squeezed his hand reassuringly. I was shocked to see the Sun already start to go down, time had gone so quick today.

"We should go inside Axel" I whispered.

"Can we just lie down here for a while? I mean, I don't want to be stuck inside every day, not when there is a beautiful view to admire" Axel breathed, looking over the horizon at the sunset.

"Yeah, sure" I whispered. I lied down next to him, and nestled into his comforting arm supporting my head.

"Hey, do you know why the sun sets red?" Axel asked me, looking up at the sky. "The Suns sets red because out of all the colours, red travels the farthest."

"Like I asked, know-it-all!" I scoffed as I playfully punched him in the arm; we both laughed and hugged each other tighter. It felt strange just lying on the 3rd class deck, yet comforting in the arms of _my_ redhead. That's how we stayed for a few hours; we ended up falling asleep in the comfort of each other's arms.

Only to be woken by a ghostly shudder and a terrifying scream.

"ICE-BERG!"

_**End of Part 1**_

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, but unfortunately, I can't guarantee you a quick update on the next chapter, as Christmas is 3 days away, and I've got loads of homework that I haven't even started! Well anyway, I hope you'll bear with me for the second part of this chapter! See ya' and keep reading!

**~HereGoesMyReputation**


	10. Chapter 10- The Sinking- Part 15

**A/N: ****I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I MUST apologise for the long delay as I have struggled to write as I have got so much homework to do! However, the Easter holidays are here! Also in England, it's Good Friday, so here's my Easter present to you! Although, for me to post this chapter today, I had to ONCE AGAIN split chapter 10 into 3 parts because I have left this chapter until the last minute. So this chapter is part 1.5, and hopefully, either by tomorrow or Sunday, the 2****nd**** part will be updated. If it is not, I am EXTREMELY sorry! Well anyway, please enjoy **

**Chapter 10 – Part 1.5 – The Sinking**

"Axel!" I hissed as I jabbed his ribs sharply, "Axel, wake up!"

His body stirred but his eyes remained closed, I flicked him in the ear, remembering that Dorothy did the same if Axel didn't wake up.

"Wha..?" Axel whispered rubbing his eyes; he sat up slowly and saw the worry in my eyes.

"What's wrong Roxas?"

"There was an ice-berg, it hit the front of the Ship!" I raised my voice, Axel's eyes widened, taking

hold of my hand lovingly.

"Look Rox, we're gonna be fine, I promise" He kissed my hand, and placed it onto his chest. "Do you trust me?"

"I trust you" I whispered, we kissed on the lips, as if to finalise it.

"Okay, we need to go find mum" Axel whispered, his usual bright green eyes darkened.

"Okay, then we need to find my mother and father, let them know what happened." I said firmly, I was nervous about this though, how would my father react? Would he let the tables turn and thank me, and appreciate that I still care about him? Or would he give me another 'telling', and send me away like a servant? I had no idea, but this was something I couldn't back out of, this was serious stuff.

We set off to find Dorothy first, but we didn't know where to start.

"Where do you think she is?" I asked Axel, he looked to the floor, deep in thought.

"Let's try the deck where we went to that party, she tends to go there to calm down." Axel told me, heading for door that leads to the inside of the Ship. I followed him as we walked through the corridors, I couldn't help but think what's in his mind at the moment. It must have been hard, living with his mentally-unstable mum for all his life, he must have sacrificed so much to look after her and please her.

"Watch your step Rox" Axel said, helping me as we walked down the stairs into the room where I went to my first party. I saw Dorothy, perched at the bar with a pint of beer. We both ran over, desperate to tell her the bad news.

Axel tapped her shoulder gingerly, hoping that she had calmed down from their argument. Dorothy looked up with sore, misty eyes.

"What's the matter Axel?" She asked, pulling him down to a stool. I stayed standing awkwardly, watching Axel's lump in his throat bob as he swallowed.

"The ships been hit by an iceberg mom, and it seems pretty bad. The crew are running around frantic, and the Captain always seems to be spaced out. Please don't worry, I'll take you up to the top deck, get you onto a boat and the crew will look after you. You'll be fine, I promise." Axel explained, taking hold of his mother's hand. Dorothy didn't seem to understand; her face was confused, then extremely angry.

"Do you think I am some kind of idiot Axel? I may have a few problems, but I am certainly not a stupid old woman. This ship can't sink! Now get away before I force you." Dorothy hissed, she gulped down her beer, and chucked the cup at the barman.

"Get me another beer will you useless dingbat. How stupid can you be to work at a bar?" Dorothy said, speaking to the bar man. "Well at least you're making something out of your life. My son's a failure, always will be. He's done nothing for me. He's just like his father."

Axel swallowed deeply, trying to swallow the tears. I couldn't let Dorothy be so horrid to Axel, he's looked after her after she had one of her fits and he stuck by her. It's time she knew what it's like to be on the receiving end of her heartless remarks.

"Who do you think you're talking too? He is your son!" I shouted, pointing to Axel and staring Dorothy in the eye. "Your own flesh and blood! He's looked after you when you've had one of your fits, but I guess you can't remember that. No, because you're too damn heartless to realise it! By the way, the ship is sinking, but you can drown for all I care!" I stopped my rant, and stormed off. I couldn't face Axel, not after practically saying I hate his mother and wouldn't care if she died. Too be honest, I wouldn't care, but I don't want to see Axel in the same situation that I'm in. I've lost my entire family because of their stupid priorities, which I don't count in, because I'm a stupid, ignorant and poor excuse of a man. I slumped onto the floor, resting my head on my knees and letting out all my frustrations in tears.

"Rox?"

I looked up to see Axel, his eyes were red too. I looked away quickly, thinking that he'd be angry for my actions.

"What do you want?" I muttered through the tears.

"What do you think Roxas? You tell my mom that you wouldn't care if she drowned, and then you ask 'what do I want'. I want answers Rox, why the whole confrontation and hurtful comments?" Axel asked, sitting down next to me.

"Look, everything has just been building up, and the iceberg just tops it all off! I can't cope with this anymore. This journey has been the worst, yet best experience of my life. I met you, but I lost my whole family. I hate this. I hate everything. You're the only thing that's good in my life, but your mum needs you more. I suppose I'm jealous, and I hated the way she spoke about you." I revealed. I had stopped crying now, because I had finally let my feelings out. Axel didn't say anything at first; instead he hugged me and kissed my cheek.

"C'mon. Let's go find your parents. We'll tell them about the ice-berg, and if they don't wanna know, we'll go to the top deck and decide what to do there." Axel whispered; he got up and reached out for my hand. I happily took it and got up too, leading the way to their cabin.

After walking through what felt like a hundred corridors, and a hundred flights of stairs. We finally arrived at my parent's cabin to find their door ajar. We looked inside to be completely shocked.

They had gone.

**A/N: I hope you liked it ;D It took me months to just write this chapter, and it's only 1,074 words long! You see, I am terrible at writing when there is a target for me to finish by. Well anyway, carry on reading!**

**~HereGoesMyReputation**


	11. Chapter 10- Part 2- The Sinking

**A/N: ****Good day old chums! Here is the ****actual**** sinking, and not just another let-down from me. (Sorry about that again!) Sorry for leading you fan-dabby-dosey readers on, but I hope you forgive with this bad boy of a chapter. THE ACTUAL CHAPTER, CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? IT'S FINALLY HERE! Anyway, enjoy**

**Sail Into My Heart- Chapter 10- Part 2**

Ultimate sadness overwhelmed my mind, how could they go?

"How could they have gone without me Axel? If they cared about me they'd have sent out a search party for me, and found me by now…but they left." I sobbed; walking into the room for any sense of life.

"Roxas, they abandoned you. Surely you're not surprised that they left?" Axel murmured. I looked at him shocked; it was like he was saying that I wasn't worth anything.

"What?" I whispered "Are you, are you saying that I'm not worth them waiting? I'm-I'm a waste of s-space?"

"No, of course not Rox! I'm just say-"

"Don't bother Axel. If that's what you think, then I'd suppose that I should go die alone then, huh? Or am I too worthless to deserve that?" I hissed, running off while rubbing the tears away from my eyes before they had a chance to create a river on my face.

"Roxas, come back please!" I heard Axel shout, I heard his heavy steps behind me as I run. Axel was faster than me, so I couldn't run forever. Instead I ran for the lift, pushing past the lift attendant and closing the metal shutter.

"E deck, now!" I ordered, the lift attendant knew that he shouldn't do this, but the screaming redhead on the other side of the shutters forced him to pull the lever.

"What are you doing Roxas?" Axel shouted, looking at me as the lift descended.

"Getting ready to die!" I shouted. My palms were shaking vigorously due to my fear of water ever since that time when I fell in the icy water, but I forced myself to do this. Besides, no-one else thought better of me anyway.

I soon felt the freezing cold water that was already up to my knees, I screamed at the temperature; the memories flooded in faster than the water. I opened the metal shutters and ran out anyway; the lift attendant screamed at me to come back up, I walked off instead, unsurprised to see the lift go up. I looked at the water, it was filling up quickly, and there was still a door that was holding water back. This corridor is already finished with the amount of water it already had, but the tonnes of water behind the door would destroy the corridor- breaking doors and walls. Then an idea struck me, if I open that door, I'll die quicker. I'd rather die now, than later.

I walked over to the ready-to-burst doors and held the handle.

"Roxas!" Axel shouted. I turned round to see Axel behind me, staring me in the face. "What on earth do you think you are doing? Do you want to get killed?"

"It's what everyone wants isn't it?" I sob, letting go of the handle.

"Roxas, you need to let me explain before going off on one. The thing I was going to say was that your mum told you that you were no longer part of them, and your mother even said goodbye. Isn't that enough for you to understand why they weren't there when we looked for them?" Axel explained, taking my hand and holding it to his cheek. I nodded solemnly, but stroked his cheek all the same.

"Besides, we've got each other, that's all we need hm?" Axel smiled, kissing my palm. I nodded again, but more hopeful this time. "Now let's go, before that door explodes from all that water"

I was about to walk off until I heard a creaking noise from behind me…the door was about to break. Axel saw my worried expression and held my arm, running and pulling me away. It was only seconds until the water pushed through.

_*CRASH*_

I was engulfed by water; I was choking and was being held under by a hard object. Hang on, this was the ceiling! I wouldn't be able to get air, or get out. I decided to let death take me, but Axel wasn't going to let me go, not yet. He tugged on my shirt and swam for our lives so we could take another breath of fresh air. He succeeded, allowing me to breathe and to cough up the water I breathed in when I was choking in the water.

"Come on Roxas we need to before the water gets any higher" Axel told me, tugging at my arm. I got up and ran with him up a few flights of stairs that took me to the top deck to see a horrific scene. The last life-boat was being pulled to pieces by the waves of the Sea, me and Axel were on our own now, and we had to fend for ourselves. The ship was starting to tilt, which worried me a lot.

"Axel, what are we going to do?" I asked, cuddling up to him and hoping for a back-up plan.

"I don't know Roxas, but we're both going to get out of this alive. I promise you that Roxas, I promise you that." Axel kissed me on the lips, it was more of a longing kiss than a stupid, petty kiss. It was a kiss that we both knew was probably our last.

"You know what Roxas, despite what's happening now, spending all this time with you has been worth it, you are the most amazing person that I have ever met, and no matter what happens tonight, you need to promise me that you'll still be the incredible person you already are" Axel smiled wearily, holding onto my hand and pressing it to his heart.

"I promise you Axel" I said, letting a tear roll down my cheek to be wiped by Axel. He kissed my hand and started pulling me up the scarily tilting Ship.

"Where are we going now?" I asked, gripping tightly.

"We're gonna go up to the top and rest on the railings, we need to stay on here for as long as possible." Axel told me, hauling me up and through the crowds of people who were scrambling for dear life. I couldn't help but notice my surroundings at that point, the atmosphere smelt icy, and cold, but the people told another story, they made the atmosphere chaotic and scary.

Once we reached the railings, Axel pushed me on top of the railings. It was hard to do, considering the amount of people who were holding on to survive, but I managed to get onto it and finally rest.

"Help me up Rox" Axel said loudly, I held onto his hand and tried to pull him up, but he slipped on the railing. I was extremely alarmed and worried, as the boat was 90° in the air now.

"AXEL!" I screamed, "Don't you dare let go, I'll get you up." I tried pulling him up, but my attempts almost looked pathetic. How could I have let him down after he's got me this far?

"Roxas, it's no use. Just listen, this is my last request from you, okay?" Axel shut his eyes and swallowed. I noticed his features now, his teeth, his faint dimple and his perfect eyes. "Never give up, if life gets tough, just keep going and know that you are always going to get through it. You are going to go on, and live a good life full of happiness and whatever makes your heart content. Promise me you will never, ever give up."

"Yes, Axel. I promise, but come on, let me get you up." I cried, trying to haul Axel up.

"Roxas don't worry about me anymore. We will meet again one day you'll see, and don't forget. I love you." Axel's grip loosened, and he fell, just like that.

"AXEL!" I shouted, holding out a hand as if he could still grab it. I was on my own now.

The boat started to sink, but it didn't seem to be visible anymore as a question ploughed my brain. Was there any point in going on? I didn't have anyone to live for now, so I just shut my eyes and let Titanic sink.

Hang on, I promised Axel that I'd never give up, and he promised me that we'll meet again. I just need to make it so I can see him again. I took a deep breath as the tip of the boat sunk and held it as I was underwater. The coldness was paralyzing, but I carried on swimming and swam for air. I took a deep breath as I reached the surface and swam for a piece of debris. I found a deckchair and rested my head on arms, waiting for a life-boat.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm sorry that it's a bit rushed, I just gave myself a time to finish this chapter as you guys have been waiting for way too long! Anyway, please review! PRETTY PLEASE! **

**~HereGoesMyReputation**


End file.
